Union of Midway
Nation Information :''Union of Midway is a growing, developing, and young nation at 14 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Union of Midway work diligently to produce Gems and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Union of Midway will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Union of Midway has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Union of Midway allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Union of Midway believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Union of Midway will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History the Midway-Darkest Empire Wars (known as the War for Power in the Darkest Empire) Cold War Soon after a nation known as the Darkest Empire formed, relations immediatly went to a historical low, it wouldn't have been a surprise if either nation declared war. The ruler of the Darkest Empire, DarkLordX, took the initiative. DarkLordX declared war on the Union of Midway and called it the War for power. first battle The first battle was an invasion of the Union of Midway by the Darkest Empire. Midway successfully defended themselves, but at a high cost. The Union of Midway's military was weakened. Progress of the War Midway's weakness At first the Darkest Empire seemed to have the capability to achieve victory, although every attack was a failure but the military power of the Union of Midway was weakened every time and things began to look bleak. LoSS intervention Soon the League of Small Superpowers(LoSS)helped the Union of Midway in the course of the war and the tide turned, the Union of Midway won the next battles that where fought after aid from the LoSS arrived The Darkest Empire Surrenders The Darkest Empire saw the futileness of the war and decided to surrender, resulting in the termination of all hostilities between the 2 nations, though they still keep a eye on each other. Recovery The Union of Midway didn't have any problems recovering from the war, though the same could not be said for the Darkest Empire until a few nations from The Imperial Order gave Aid. Effects because of the Darkest Empires catipulation, the Union of Midway made the Darkest Empire a puppet state. But soon after the Darkest Empire wanted sovereignty. When the Union of Midway rejected, war was inevtable the Inter-War Period During the Inter-War Period the Union of Midway had massive recovery operations in order to restore their Union, and in the process expanded via many ways. But they didn't focus on their mlitary and as it became weaker the Darkest Empire seized the chance, and peace was broken. the Second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War The second war didn't go so well for the Union of Midway. After the outbreak of the war the alliance of the darkest empire, The Imperial Order (TIO), and the LoSS where negotiating for peace. But only after the Darkest Empire receive direct orders to stop their offensive, did the fighting stop. The Union of Midway was thinking of catipulation by the time the ceasefire was made and eventually the war ended but at a high cost. Much of the capitol of Aldebaran lay in ashes. Tensions are once again on the rise between the two nations and the Union of Midway speculates a third war is inevitable. Temporary disbandment and Reformation of the Union of Midway The Union of Midway was temporarily disbanded after the Second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War. The different territories went their separate ways for the longest time all of them still clinging to the old ways of the Union. Eventually the Territory of Aldebaran decided to reform the Union of Midway, the smaller territories agreed to rejoin without a fuss but the major ones remain independent. Nonetheless the Union of Midway was reborn. Rise of the Totalitarian State Though the Union of Midway started off as a Democracy, the government was switched to a Republic when the people desired, in this time it underwent a large military buildup. This resulted in a effective Rule by the Military, resulting in a new totalitarian state being born. However this totalitarian state maintained the unions belief for freedom. Eventually the position of president was replaced with the position of Emperor. PB-NpO War The Union of Midway is currently fighting as a member of LoSS in the PB-NpO War. Military The military of the Union of Midway is strong, and maintained. First organized primarily by those of Japanese ethnicity, so the flag of the navy was made in honor of the founders. The soldiers are trained in the Bushido code of honor regardless of their ethnicity, and are all expected to be willing to die if it means helping their nation. The first war that the reformed Union of Midway fought was the PB-NpO War, in which the Union of Midway fought for LoSS in. Culture The culture of the Union of Midway is one that is very mixed containing elements from all the cultures in the world. Holidays *December 06 - Rebirth Day - Commemoration for the creation of the second Union of Midway. *January 21 -